


Conversations by a Cliff

by Darth_Cass



Series: Sam And Max Wedding Week 2021 [6]
Category: Sam & Max (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Based off of supermary64's season 4, Devil's Playhouse spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This fic is literally only rated T because I used the word bitch once and refuse to change it, Wedding, anxious Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Max has gone missing during their wedding, Sam finds him and the two have an important talk. Inspired by Supermary64's Season 4 concept. Written for Sam and Max Wedding Week 2021
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Sam And Max Wedding Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093796
Kudos: 56





	Conversations by a Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based off of Supermary64's season 4 concept which is required to understand this fic. Read it here first https://supermary64.tumblr.com/post/637965248782024705/my-internet-was-down-for-a-couple-of-hours-today (Also check out the rest of their content if you haven't. It's so good and I love it)

Weddings are known to be hectic affairs, expecting otherwise is either naïve optimism or delusional wishful thinking. Murphey’s law dictates that if something can go wrong it will, and that’s only doubly true for weddings; triply so if chaos seems to follow you like it follows Sam and Max: Freelance Police. That said Sam still wasn’t expecting his fiancé to go missing on their special day.

Then again, the guest list did include several villains that had tried to kill them so really it shouldn’t have been that shocking, but hindsight is kind of a bitch that way. It was actually more surprising that none of the villains seemed to have anything to do with Max’s disappearance. 

After a long, arduous search and interrogation process, that would make for an interesting story if this author were creative enough to write it, Sam had finally found his missing fiancé. The lagomorph was sitting near the edge of a cliff in the forest next to the wedding chapel. Not a bad hiding spot really, it was secluded enough, and most people wouldn’t expect to find a missing spouse-to-be here. Sam wasn’t most people, however.

Max, thankfully, didn’t look physically hurt but he appeared deep in thought about something. He was staring out into the ocean on the horizon past the cliff’s end and didn’t seem to notice Sam approach behind him. 

“Hey Max,” Sam said softly.

Max jumped a bit at the sudden noise derailing his train of thought. He quickly turned behind him, his gun instinctively drawn. After seeing Sam, he instantly calmed down and put his gun away. He turned his head back towards the ocean, refusing to make eye contact with Sam. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding right,” he said flatly. 

“Good thing we’re both grooms then.” Sam said. “Although I think it’s even worse luck if one of the grooms goes missing during the wedding.”

“Heh, sorry about that Sam, I just needed some time alone to think for a while.”

“What about?” Sam asked. Max didn’t answer instead he brought his knees up to his chest hugging them tightly to himself. Sam sat down next to Max, looking at his partner like he was the most fragile thing in the universe. After a minute of unbearable silence Sam asked the question he was dreading. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” 

Max raised an eyebrow. “My feet? What are you talking about, what do my feet have to do with anything?” 

“It’s not literal, blockhead.” Sam nudged Max playfully, who smiled, if only slightly, in response. “What I mean is, you’re not having second thoughts about the wedding are ya’? Because if you want, we can cancel the whole thing and just go home. I wouldn’t want ya’ to be uncomfortable or-“ 

Max’s eyes widened and he grabbed onto Sam’s arm with both of hands. “No! No, I don’t want that at all!” He shouted. “Of ‘course I want to marry ya’, I can’t think of anything I’ve ever wanted more!” Sam smiled. “Or at least anything that wasn’t illegal in several solar systems.” Sam smiled even more. 

“I’m glad to hear it, little buddy.” Sam ruffled the top of Max’s head affectionately with his free arm. “So, do you wanna’ tell me what’s actually bothering you then?” 

Max sighed and let go of Sam’s arm. He placed his hands back where they were and looked towards the ocean. “You’re not letting me get away with a ‘no’ are you?” 

“No, but I’m happy to sit here with you until you’re ready to talk.” Sam smiled as he looked at into the ocean himself. “It sure is a nice view here.” 

“Yeah…”

The two sat in a silence that wasn’t quite awkward, wasn’t quite comfortable, but was theirs. Neither of them were quite sure how long they sat there for. It could have been a minute, or it could have been an hour. What was certain was that Sam seemed to be entirely honest when he said he’d be willing to sit there for as long as Max needed.

“Do you think this wedding is a mistake?” Max finally asked, unable to bear the silence. 

“I thought you said you weren’t having second thoughts?” 

“I don’t mean me,” Max clarified, still refusing to make eye contact with his fiancé. “I mean do _you_ think it’s a mistake.” 

“Of course not! Max, if I’ve done anything to make you think that, I am so incredibly sorry.” 

“No, you haven’t I just –“ Max sighed again as he struggled to find the right words. He looked off to the side, pointedly looking further away from Sam. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“Come on, when has that ever stopped you before?” Sam joked. Max showed no signs of amusement. “Max, you know you can talk to me, right? If something’s upsetting ya’ this much, then it’s not stupid.” 

"Fine," Max said, taking a minute to collect his thoughts into something coherent. “It’s just.... I guess I’m worried that you’ll just wake up one day and you’ll just find me annoying like everyone else does and decide you’re tired of me.” Max began to get choked up the more he spoke. “That one day I won’t even crack you up even more. I love you, Sam. You’re just so…great and I’m scared that you’ll realize I’m – that I’m just me.” It was practically a miracle the he was able to say everything without crying, although he had come close. 

Sam’s heart broke for his partner hearing his words and he had to fight back a few tears himself. “And what’s wrong with just you?” 

“You can’t be serious Sam; I mean we both know I’m a mess. I'm only good for causing chaos, and making the occasional clever joke. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than me. I don’t know why you even bother putting up with m-“ 

“Now that’s enough of that!” Sam interrupted. “That’s my best friend and future husband you’re talking about there! And I don’t appreciate you talking about him like that!” Max snorted in amusement. “Max, we’ve known each other since we were kids; I even sacrificed the entire universe just so we could be together! Or at least I was willing to anyway. Hell, I’d sacrifice 100 universes if they tried to keep us apart again.” Sam reached for Max’s hands, causing Max to finally look Sam in the eye. “You're so much more than you give yourself credit for, little buddy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Actually due to their most recent adventure, he did know what he'd do without Max, and he hated it more than an ant hated insecticide. Sam kissed the top of Max's head gently. "After all this time I can safely guarantee that we’re stuck together. Your brand of chaos is the only kind that fits with mine, and you’ll never _not_ crack me up.”

All of Max’s attempts to not cry failed at his partner’s words which in turn also made Sam cry. Max giggled as a few tears fell down his face. “Told ya’ It was stupid.” Max mumbled, clutching onto Sam’s hands tightly. 

“Nah, it’s not stupid.” Sam kissed Max’s nose causing him to giggle even more. “Ya’ just needed a reminder that I love you, that’s all.” 

“And you’re sure it’s _me_ you love right? That I’m not just some replacement for... your last Max?” Max looked up at Sam with a mix of hope and fear in his eyes. Sam opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted. “I know, I know! You’re gonna’ say that we just had this whole adventure where you’ve healed and that we both chose each other. But it turns out an adventure can’t actually get rid of all insecurities, who knew right?” Sam tried to speak but was once again interrupted. “I mean sure for the most part there aren’t that many differences or anything but there are all these cases and adventures you went on that I never experienced and it’s just weird to know there’s this part of your life that I just wasn’t a part of!” Max let out a deep breath. He wasn’t used to the whole ‘actually communicating his worries’ thing and it was exhausting. 

“Before I answer your question. Let me ask one of my own. Am I a replacement for _your_ Sam?” 

Max’s eyes widened with shock. “What? No! Of course not! How could you even think that!? You’re not some replacement! You’re Sam - my best friend and the love of my life. Sure, it still sucks what happened to him but _you're_ the Sam I chose at the risk of destroying the universe. I’m marrying _you_ because I love you and-“ Sam said nothing, merely smiled warmly as he watched the pieces fall into place for Max. “Okay, I see where you’re going with this.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you mean, Max.” Sam smiled knowingly. Max just laughed at his partner’s terrible attempts at trying to sound nonchalant. “Glad to hear you don’t think of me as some replacement though. I hope I made it obvious that I don’t think of you that way either. Sure, there are memories and cases that we don’t share, and I don’t think it’s healthy to try to forget about what happened. But ever since…. Ever since that night, we’ve both experienced new memories together. Different realities merging together, going to a whole planet of lagomorphs, traveling through a black hole to stop Girl Stinky from using portals for her nefarious purposes, proving to a whole crumbling universe that we belong together, proposing to you, and sitting here with you right now – those are all memories I share with you and no one else. And I hope we can make more for years to come.”

Max wiped the tears off his face, still holding Sam’s hand with his other one. “Geez, you’ve gotten pretty good at the whole ‘sappy boyfriend lines’ thing huh.”

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing!” 

Max let go of Sam’s hand to hug him, cuddling his larger partner as close as he could. Sam was more than happy to hold Max in a hug, both of them holding on as if they never wanted to let go. “Thanks, Sam.” Max mumbled into Sam’s shirt, barely audible. 

“Aww, anytime pal. So, ready to go get married?” 

“In a bit, gotta’ get rid of these pesky tears first. Can’t let anyone know I have emotions. If anyone knew that then I’d have to kill them with _extreme_ prejudice.” 

“You crack me up, little buddy.” 

“And I always will, right Sam?” 

“Yeah.” Sam looked out into horizon. The sun was just setting, filling the sky with hues of red and orange. It was a beautiful sight to be sure, but as far as Sam was concerned it couldn’t possibly compare to the loveliness of the lagomorph cuddled up against him. “Yeah, you always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to supermary64 for allowing fic based off her Season 4 concept, I love this concept a lot and I hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> Mega super huge thank you to my friend Billie for editing. You're the best I appreciate your help so much. 
> 
> And finally a thank you to you dear reader, whether this is the only Sam and Max fic of mine you've read or whether you've read all of my Wedding Week fics I appreciate every read, kudo, and comment. Thank you, I hope you've had as much fun as I have writing these fics.


End file.
